UK Patent Specification No. 973 619 discloses a sheet metal case used to hold rolling bearings in place. The document describes producing receptacle bores for bearing rings in the sheet metal case by deep-drawing and stamping. The case includes rounded seat surfaces that are arranged on a ring bead that helps increase stability. The bearing rings, which are intended to adjoin each other, are separated in their narrowest area by a ridge which forms part of the case. However, this ridge and the way in which it is configured greatly limits the closeness of the bearing rings in relation to each other.
Particularly in the case of bearing plate and rolling bearing assemblies used for gear sets, it is highly desirable that the axes of adjoining rolling bearings or shafts be positioned as close together as possible to optimize both space and weight.
In the case of cast and extruded bearing plate parts possessing good stability, this problem can be addressed, but the necessary type of production is more complicated and more expensive because it requires complicated forming tools, several working steps and follow-up procedures. Thus, this type of production is not well suited to the cost effective and uncomplicated manufacture of bearing plates.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a bearing plate which can be produced in a cost-efficient manner, which possesses reliable stability and rigidity, and which results in a spacing of the rolling bearings that is reduced to a significant extent so that the rolling bearings almost contact.